A Perfect Day for Harry
by Cecilinou
Summary: Traduction. Harry lance un sort à Snape. Celui-ci doit revivre le même jour encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. Enfin, parfait selon Harry. POV Harry. Sequel de "Loop in Time". HP/SS


**A Perfect Day for Harry  
**(Un Jour Parfait pour Harry)

**

* * *

**

**Titre original : **A Perfect Day for Harry  
**Titre Traduit **: Un Jour Parfait pour Harry  
**Auteur : **goldenpaw72 (alias cyrunge et goldenpaw)  
**Rating : **T  
**Spoilers :** Aucun  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Je ne fais pas d'argent.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** PWP

**Résumé :** Harry lance un sort à Snape. Celui-ci doit revivre le même jour encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. Enfin, parfait selon Harry. Les évènements sont décrits à travers les yeux de Harry. Sequel de « Loop in Time ».

**Note de la traductrice **: Enfin la 'suite' de « Loop in Time ». Je vous conseille de relire (ou de découvrir) ce premier volet pour comprendre mieux ce qui suit :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Extraits du journal intime de Harry Potter**

_29 Mai - le matin  
_Après plusieurs semaines à parcourir la Réserve, j'ai finalement trouvé le sort parfait à lancer sur le fléau de ma vie depuis le premier jour - Snape !  
Le sort est appelé « Repeto Diu ». L'ensorcelé doit revivre un même jour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dit « parfait » selon l'ensorceleur. Pour le moment, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que pourrait être mon jour parfait, tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux voir Snape devenir un peu fou à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Enfin jusqu'à ce que cela se produise, ça pourrait prendre quelques jours. Oh allez, je suis sûr que je peux y survivre. Je dois juste me rappeler qu'une fois le sort jeté, seuls Snape et moi pourront se souvenir de ce qu'il se passe chaque jour. Et donc, je dois prétendre que chaque jour est un jour nouveau, sinon Snape soupçonnera quelque chose.  
Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

_29 Mai - Après-midi  
_Je l'ai fait ! J'ai lancé le sortilège dès que j'ai eu fini le cours de potions. Snape n'a même rien senti. Bien sûr, il avait l'air de souffrir d'une migraine parce qu'il frottait sans cesse ses tempes alors qu'il parcourrait sa classe. Vous devez penser que pour un maître des potions, il aurait pu prendre une de ses infâmes décoctions pour être débarrassé de la douleur. Il doit être masochiste ou quelque chose comme ça. Bon, 'aujourd'hui' commence, j'ai un petit sourire, Snape va garder ce mal de tête, surtout s'il s'était réveillé avec ce matin. Déjà ce sort porte ses fruits, mais ce n'est pas encore parfait.

_29 Mai - Jour 2  
_je regarde Snape parler à Dumbledore au petit déjeuné, Snape semble complètement perdu. Mais il n'a pas encore l'air de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Il doit probablement penser que Dumbledore se fait gâteux. Ce que je pense être vrai d'ailleurs.  
Je me pointe au cours de potions ce matin, Snape regarde les élèves comme s'ils étaient fous, Snape dit que nous sommes samedi et que nous avons un week-end à Près-au-Lard. Je reste calme, alors que le reste de la classe lui dit que « non, aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et il y a classe. ». Le visage de Snape prend un air bizarre. Il grommèle à voix basse, quelque chose à propos de la classe entière qui se serait liguée pour faire une farce au maître des potions. Il dit ensuite à notre classe qu'il décide d'annuler la cours et que le week-end arrive plus tôt. Snape finit par nous hurler de déguerpir. Il reste complètement confus. HAHAHAHA, mon plan fonctionne. Je n'ai plus qu'à être patient.

_29 Mai - Jour 3  
_je regarde de nouveau Snape parler à Dumbledore au petit déjeuné. Snape semble sur le point d'exploser. Dumbledore, le pauvre homme, ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi il agit si bizarrement. Héhéhé ! Je me sens comme ces génies maléfiques des films qui frottent machinalement leurs mains ensemble quand leur plan se réalise.  
Je suis encore une fois Ron et Hermione qui vont en cours de potions. Personnellement, je suis content que ce soit notre seule heure de cours de la journée, je n'ose même pas imaginer avoir cours d'histoire avec Binns jour après jour après jour. horrible. Bref, c'est presque la même répétition que le jour 2, Snape fronce ses sourcils et crie aux élèves que la classe est annulée et de s'en aller. Je pense que le mal de tête de Snape empire, je jurerais avoir vu une veine pulser sur son front. Snape ne s'est pas montré au diner. J'attends avec impatience de voir ce que nous réserve le 'aujourd'hui' de demain.

_29 Mai - Jour 4  
_Hmm, Snape ne s'est pas montré au petit déjeuné ce matin et quand j'ai rejoint Ron et Hermione dans les cachots pour le cours, il y avait une note sur la porte disant que les cours étaient annulés. Okay, peut-être que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, comment puis-je avoir mon jour parfait aux dépends de Snape si je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut bien faire. Je convaincs Ron de passer le reste de la journée à voler au-dessus du terrain de quidditch.  
Snape n'est pas non plus apparu ni au déjeuné ni au diner.

_29 Mai - Jour 5  
_Pas de changement par rapport au jour 4, Snape a affiché une note pour l'annulation des cours. Je suis tenté de voir ce qu'il fait dans son laboratoire. J'attendrais juste qu'il sorte.

_29 Mai - Jour 18  
_Cours annulés, encore ! Ça devient ennuyeux. Je me suis seulement entrainé au quidditch autant que j'ai pu. J'aperçois Snape dans la bibliothèque pour la première fois, il est dans la réserve. Il a l'air déterminé. Je reste hors de sa vue. Je dois dire, étonnement il n'est pas encore timbré. Je passe la journée à étudier pour mes ASPICs, j'utilise ce temps à bon escient. Qui sait, si je passe chaque jour à étudier et comme je suis le seul qui retienne les informations emmagasinées, je pourrais devenir plus intelligent que Hermione. *grand sourire* Mais une journée de leçons n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un jour parfait.

_29 Mai - Jour 30  
_Cours annulés, quoi d'autre. J'aperçois à nouveau Snape dans la bibliothèque, il a l'air de craqué. Enfin ! Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas aussi enchanté de cet aspect que j'aurais pensé l'être ? Je ressens une pointe de sollicitude pour l'homme, alors je m'approche de lui pour la première fois et lui demande ce qui le préoccupe. Il m'ignore et retourne à son laboratoire, emportant une pile de livres avec lui. Pour le moment, il n'a pas repéré le livre d'où j'ai tiré la formule, évidemment que non, le pauvre diable, je l'ai planqué sous ma cape d'invisibilité dans le fond de ma malle.  
Je passe la journée à étudier. J'apprends des choses tellement inutiles, des sortilèges, des charmes, des potions.

_29 Mai - Jour 31  
_Même chose que pour hier, sauf que cette fois Snape récupéra une autre pile de livres. Je m'approche de lui encore une fois et lui demande ce qui le préoccupe. Il me regarde étrangement, mais cette fois il répond. Il dit qu'il a mal à la tête, ce qui l'agace maintenant depuis ce qui semble être une éternité. Pourquoi l'homme ne prend-t-il pas une potion ou quelque chose pour que sa journée soit plus supportable ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela me tracasse tant ? Je deviens gentil. Je voulais qu'il devienne fou et juste là, alors que c'est presque le cas, je ne suis pas heureux et ma journée n'est certainement pas parfaite. Je passe la soirée à la bibliothèque. Je cache ce que je lis parce qu'on pourrait devenir méfiant. Bien sûr ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait se souvenir le jour suivant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

_29 Mai - Jour 50  
_J'ai l'impression que Snape a exploré toute la bibliothèque, en vain. Et maintenant il erre sans but dans les couloirs. On dirait un fantôme de son ancien lui. Je l'approche, lui demande si tout va bien. Il dit que dernièrement il se sent juste las, je lui réponds et lui demande s'il en a parlé à Dumbledore. Il me dit que non. Il s'éloigne et part dans la direction opposée, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Je devrais le suivre, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je suis réellement inquiet au sujet de l'homme, mais j'ai peur de l'approcher, il pourrait découvrir que c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans une pareille situation et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il crée mon jour parfait. Assez bizarrement, même si je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas lui dire de quoi est fait mon jour parfait, parce que là, je ne sais vraiment plus. J'ai appris un nouveau sort, plus avancé que l'Alohomora pour déverrouiller les portes et les salles, ça peut être pratique.

_29 Mai - Jour 60  
_Aucun signe de Snape aux environs aujourd'hui, c'est l'après-midi pourtant et cela m'inquiète vraiment. J'ai décidé de prendre le risque et de l'espionner. J'ai pris ma cape d'invisibilité et suis allé dans ses quartiers dans les cachots. J'ai pu utiliser le nouveau sort que j'avais appris il y a quelques jours pour aller dans les appartements de Snape. Toute la pièce était dans le noir, j'étais très inquiet jusqu'à ce que je trouve le lit du maître des potions. Il y avait un faible feu qui projetait des ombres sur l'homme endormi. Il avait l'air si fatigué, si épuisé. Je l'ai laissé tranquille. Je voudrait vraiment lui parler, mais j'ai peur qu'il veuille me tuer.

_29 Mai - Jour 73  
_Je vais prendre le petit déjeuné comme d'habitude et j'essaie de diriger la conversation sur un nouveau sujet. Je suis fatigué d'entendre les évènements de la « veille » pour la énième fois. Snape se montre au petit déjeuné. Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Je vais avec Ron et Hermione en cours de potion, cette fois pas de notice sur la porte. Il a décidé de faire cours à nouveau.  
Snape était d'une humeur étrange, il a encouragé Neville dans sa tentative de faire mal sa potion. En fait, il voulait voir à quel point chacun de nous pouvait faire rater sa potion. Hermione évidemment n'a pas pu, la sienne était parfaite. Snape lui a enlevé des points pour ne pas avoir suivi les consignes. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si les points resteraient perdus, ils allaient revenir au même nombre quand le jour se répèterait. Une fois la classe finie, je m'approche de Snape et lui demande s'il se sent bien. Je lui demande si sa petite expérience était que quelqu'un soit blessé. Il hausse simplement les épaules et me dit de sortir parce que ce n'est pas mes affaires.

_29 Mai - Jour 83  
_Ok, je pense depuis un moment maintenant que les choses vont de mieux en mieux, Snape va bien et s'occupe pendant son « jour », enseignant une potion différente à chaque cours. Hier, il nous a fait préparer une potion d'amour. Cela a été marrant de voir Draco verser un peu de potion sur Ron pour voir de qui il allait tomber amoureux, il semblerait que Ron ait regardé Goyle juste après que cela se soit produit.  
Aujourd'hui, Snape semble assez découragé. Mon intérêt pour l'homme grandit, je l'approche après le cours. J'essaie de lui parler de ma vie et du fait que je ressente ce qu'il éprouve en ce moment, spécialement pendant les étés des premières années à Poudlard. D'une certaine manière, il m'a l'air reconnaissant pour ma conversation avec lui.

_29 Mai - Jour 84  
_Je passe un autre jour en cours de potion, cette fois je regarde juste Snape faire ses trucs. Il a l'air mieux aujourd'hui, peut-être que ma discussion avec lui l'a aidé. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant mais Snape est vraiment passionné par son travail, c'est presque proche de l'obsession. Je me demande pour quoi d'autre il pourrait se passionner. Je réalise finalement ce que je pourrais en fait vouloir d'un jour parfait. Ce n'est pas tout à fait évident là, mais pour l'instant, j'ai tout le temps aux bouts de mes doigts pour atteindre une telle perfection.

_29 Mai - Jour 115  
_J'ai fait l'impasse sur le petit déjeuné et suis allé directement aux cuisines pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Dobby a toujours été si serviable.  
Snape a décidé de changer un peu ses cours. Il nous parle de magie noire aujourd'hui. Il est plutôt calé sur le sujet, peut-être n'est-ce pas une rumeur après tout qu'il ait voulu enseigner la DCFM. Je parle avec lui après le diner à propos de ça. Il dit qu'il a effectivement voulu le poste un temps, mais que Dumbledore ne pensait pas que ce fut dans l'intérêt de l'école de laisser un ancien mangemort prendre un tel rôle, que ça choquerait trop les parents.

_29 Mai - Jour 136  
_Pour la première fois, Snape m'approche. Il me dit qu'il aimerait passer la journée avec moi, pour m'enseigner un peu et pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Je montre mon scepticisme, je ne dois pas laisser paraître que je suis impatient, considérant que « hier » encore je dégoûtais l'homme.  
Après avoir passé la journée avec l'homme, je suis heureux. Je sais maintenant ce qui pourrait rendre ma journée parfaite. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je dois convaincre Severus qu'il m'aime, parce que je sais maintenant que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de lui.

_29 Mai - Jour 160  
_je dois me rappeler que chaque jour est juste supposé être une progression naturelle du « jour d'avant ». Cela devient de plus en plus difficile de ne pas laisser voir que j'en sais plus que je ne devrais, étant donné que j'ai eu 159 jours du même jour, alors que Severus veut passer plus de temps avec moi. Je dois toujours montrer mon scepticisme à chaque fois qu'il veut discuter. Je ne vais plus vers lui, parce qu'il montre une nette amélioration et semble en bonne santé et remarquablement heureux. Je crois qu'il a finalement commencé à prendre une potion chaque jour pour combattre le mal de tête qui le réveille tous les matins. Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de l'homme. De cette affection reniée mais évidente pour le directeur, à son habilité aux sarcasmes, en passant par sa passion pour les potions… tout en lui est fascinant. Je sais dorénavant exactement ce qui ferait de ma journée un jour parfait, mais je dois encore être patient.

_29 Mai - Jour 195  
_Severus et moi avons passé chaque soirée ensemble à jouer au jeu d'échec depuis maintenant une semaine. Il joue depuis plusieurs nuits déjà de la même façon. Je pense qu'il s'accroche au fait qu'il soit le seul touché par la malédiction.  
Severus a commencé à devenir très ami avec moi depuis quelques semaines, avec des touchés désinvoltes ici et là sur mon épaule et mon bras. Comme je ne tressaille pas ou que je réagis comme si je tolérait le maître des potions, il a dû réaliser que, quelqu'un qui arrivait à peine à supporter l'homme « hier » alors qu'il était à l'aise et l'acceptait « aujourd'hui », ce n'était pas possible.  
Pourtant il est entré dans le jeu chaque jour, encore et encore comme si tout allait bien, mais je pense que ça ne durera pas. J'espère juste que je saurais ce qu'il ressent pour moi, comme ça je pourrais lui dire combien je l'aime en retour.

_29 Mai - Jour 196  
_Severus commence le jeu d'échec exactement de la même manière, il prend les blancs et bouge le même pion. Je dérape en disant, « tu es obligé de commencé de la même façon chaque fois ? » Mes yeux se sont ouverts de surprise, puis j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. C'était fait, c'était maintenant dévoilé et sur la table. Severus me demande ce que je lui ai fait. Je lui parle du sort « Repeto Diu », que l'ensorcelé doit créer un jour parfait pour l'ensorceleur. Il ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ni quelles étaient mes raisons. Il me demande simplement ce qui ferait de ma journée un jour parfait. J'ai ouvert mon cœur et mon âme à l'homme, et dans mon regard il vit tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, la passion et le désir aussi. Son regard devint lumineux et je vis le même reflet dans ses yeux. Je souris et il mit sa main sur moi.  
Cette nuit était magnifique, elle était parfaite !

_30 Mai  
_Severus se réveille et il me regarde, couché à côté de lui. Il sourit et dit, « Merci Merlin, pas de mal de tête ! » je ris. Nous passons la journée entière au lit, apprenant à mieux nous connaître. Je pensais que hier était parfait, mais j'avais tort. Apparemment, cela ne peut qu'être encore meilleur.


End file.
